Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society for providing wireless communication services. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
Filters and low noise amplifiers (LNAs) are the basic building blocks of the mobile communication devices. The filters, which can include band pass filters, band stop filters, high pass filters, and low pass filters, are typically coupled to radio frequency (RF) transceivers to enable frequency selection and noise suppression. The purpose of the LNAs, on the other hand, is to amplify a received radio frequency (RF) signal to an acceptable level with minimum self-generated additional noise. Gain, noise figure (NF), impedance matching, linearity, and stability are the de facto standards for determining LNA performance. As such, it may be desired to design LNAs with improved gain, NF, linearity, and stability to further enhance the user experiences of the mobile communication devices.